Slice of life in Arendelle
by SugarRum
Summary: Tutto sembra procedere per il meglio ad Arendelle: Elsa ed Anna cercano di recuperare il tempo perso, ed intanto la principessa cerca di chiarire il suo rapporto con il suo-più-che-amico, Kristoff. Ma, durante il suo primo viaggio fuori dal regno, Anna è vittima di un incidente. Questo potrebbe mettere in pericolo il fragile equilibrio creatosi dopo il Grande Inverno? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1: Cambiamenti**

Tutto ad Arendelle era tornato alla normalità, o quasi. C'erano ovviamente delle novità dopo tutto quello che era accaduto negli ultimi tempi. Infatti, se negli anni precedenti le porte del castello erano rimaste sprangate ai problemi del popolo, ora non potevano essere più aperte di così: la regina Elsa concedeva udienze su udienze ai suoi sudditi, cercando di recuperare il tempo perso per instaurare un buon rapporto con la gente, che non l'aveva mai vista prima del giorno dell'incoronazione e che fino ad allora aveva congetturato che lei fosse tanto bella ed altera da non voler avere nessuno intorno a sé… non potevano essere più lontani di così dalla realtà. Elsa, infatti, fin da quando si era rinchiusa nel suo isolamento autoimposto, non aveva voluto altro che essere circondata da persone che le volessero bene per quel che era: certo, aveva i suoi genitori, ma Anna e il resto del popolo non avrebbero potuto capire cosa le era successo, cosa c'era dietro a quel freddo distacco o ai suoi occhi tristi. Fortunatamente tutto si era risolto per il meglio, certo non c'era stato nessuno "_e vissero felici e contenti_", continuava a litigare con Anna a volte e molto spesso si isolava dal resto del castello chiudendosi nel suo studio e facendo lunghe chiacchierate sui suoi dubbi con il ritratto del padre, ma per il momento, pensava Elsa, poteva bastare. Aveva il suo regno e aveva riallacciato i rapporti con la sorella; il suo popolo, che aveva scelto volutamente di dimenticare l'inverno perenne che aveva portato ad Arendelle, la osannava e cercava di non sembrare "gelida" nei rapporti umani, cosa che, aveva notato, le riusciva meglio di quanto avrebbe mai creduto.

Dal canto suo la principessa Anna era sempre più emozionata e smaniosa di conoscere quante più cose possibili di Arendelle e dei regni circostanti. Al castello era difficile incontrarla: infatti, usciva presto al mattino e rientrava tardi la sera, stanca ma contenta di tutte le cose che aveva fatto e visto durante la giornata. Si sedeva a cena con Elsa e le raccontava ogni minima sciocchezza che le era capitato di vedere lungo la strada, frastornando di chiacchiere la povera regina, lieta del fatto che Anna avesse il suo momento di felicità dopo tutto quello che aveva passato per colpa sua.

-"Fra qualche giorno il regno di Corona festeggerà le nozze della principessa Rapunzel e siamo state invitate a partecipare anche noi, ti interessa?"- Elsa sapeva che Anna sarebbe andata su di giri per la notizia e sorrise quando vide il volto della sorella illuminarsi di gioia.

-"E me lo chiedi!? Certo che mi interessa…anzi, non vedo l'ora."- Anna fece accidentalmente volare via la forchetta che aveva in mano, che si fermò ad un soffio dall'occhio di uno degli inservienti, che tirò un respiro di sollievo –"Ops, scusa. Non volevo."- fece un piccolo gesto di scuse, portandosi una mano alla bocca. Elsa rideva di gusto in cuor suo: amava la spontaneità e l'allegria di Anna e si augurava che non cambiasse mai.

-"Ehm, allora quando si parte?"- chiese la principessa ricomponendosi per quel poco che poté, ma incapace di rimanere ferma sulla sedia nell'attesa di una risposta.

-"Le nozze sono tra una settimana, di domenica per la precisione. La nave salperà sabato e ti porterà a destinazione e alla fine dei festeggiamenti ti riporterà indietro. Corona è il regno della sorella di nostra madre, quindi sarai un'ospite di riguardo."-

-"Wow, è fantastico. Non vedo l'ora di … aspetta un attimo, hai detto "ti" porterà, non "ci". Come sarebbe? Tu non vieni?"-

-"Anna, devi capire che non posso abbandonare il regno alla mercé di chiunque. Ho appena imparato a fare la regina, non posso abbandonare Arendelle senza una guida. Tu sarai la mia inviata e farai le mie veci, sarà come se ci fossi anch'io."- Elsa le rivolse un sorriso di incoraggiamento, poi rivolse lo sguardo verso il contenuto del piatto che aveva davanti: "Pensavo che Kristoff forse poteva venire con te."-

-"Mm, dovrò chiederglielo, non credo verrà."- disse triste Anna, scrollando le spalle.

-"Tutto bene? C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?"- una sorte di inquietudine s'impadroniva del cuore della giovane regina quando si trattava della felicità della sorella.

-"Oh no."- Anna si era fatta stranamente silenziosa.

-"Sicura? Ora che ci faccio caso è un po' che Kristoff non si fa vedere al castello. Prima la sua presenza mi infastidiva quasi, ma ora credo mi manchi il fatto che non ti gironzoli più attorno."-

Elsa smise di occuparsi della cena ormai fredda e si concentrò sull'espressione turbata di Anna che piluccava pensierosa la sua.

-"Io non so cosa non vada con Kristoff. Da qualche giorno non lo vedo e l'ultima volta che siamo stati insieme era strano, aveva la testa da un'altra parte. Era così sovrappensiero che nemmeno le stupidaggini che dice Olaf l'hanno smosso. Domani credo che andrò a parlargli."-

-"Ci tieni molto a lui,vero?"- Elsa conosceva già la risposta, Anna ce l'aveva scritta a caratteri cubitali in faccia.

-"Chi? Olaf? Oh certo gli voglio molto bene…"-

Elsa portò una mano alla fronte: non poteva essere così svampita!

-"No, Anna. Parlo di Kristoff. Mi era sembrato di capire che c'era un certo interesse da parte di entrambi."-

- "Beh, lo pensavo anch'io, ma forse ci sbagliavamo entrambe."- l'espressione di Anna divenne ancora più triste.

-"Oh Anna, mi dispiace. Ma credo che quella in errore sia tu: l'interesse genuino di Kristoff nei tuoi confronti si vede da un miglio di distanza."- cercava di rincuorarla ma sembrava che le sue parole sortissero solo l'effetto contrario.

-"Lo so anch'io, ma credevo che dopo..."- Anna arrossì vistosamente abbassando la testa per nasconderlo ad Elsa- "dopo…beh io ho fatto il primo passo e mi aspettavo che lui poi ne facesse un altro, ma non è stato così."-

-"Ascoltami Anna, sono sicura che domani riuscirai a chiarire questa situazione di stallo con lui."-

-"Lo spero tanto."- Anna si alzò dall'enorme tavolo che troneggiava all'interno della sala da pranzo e si diresse verso la porta.

-"Anch'io, altrimenti Kristoff diventerà una statua di ghiaccio da esporre in giardino."- Elsa lo disse fra sé, ma Anna la sentì borbottare sottovoce.

-"Hai detto qualcosa?"- era ormai sull'uscio della porta.

-"No. Solo buonanotte!"- la regina sobbalzò sulla sedia, colta in flagrante.

-"Buonanotte Elsa."- Anna le rivolse un sorriso tirato, chiuse la porta dietro di sé e salì in camera sua.

Ormai erano giorni che non vedeva "il mastro consegnatore del ghiaccio di Arendelle". Kristoff, qualche giorno addietro, si era volatilizzato dicendo di dover svolgere un lavoro importante e che quindi per qualche giorno non si sarebbero incontrati. Ma Anna l'aveva scorto al mercato mentre passeggiava e lui l'aveva salutata a stento e poi era scappato via, come se non gradisse più la sua compagnia. La principessa aveva riflettuto a lungo sui comportamenti del suo "quasi-più-che-amico", come lo chiamava Olaf, e non aveva trovato nessuna risposta alle infinite domande che le assillavano la mente. Il suo atteggiamento l'aveva offesa ed intristita oltre ogni dire, quasi quanto il comportamento degli ultimi quattordici anni di Elsa.

-"Domani gliene dirò quattro. Sentirà cos'ho da dire e poi se vorrà potrà anche cacciarmi via; Anna di Arendelle non si farà trattare così dal primo che passa! Kristoff puoi esserne certo."- annuì all'immagine che le rimandava lo specchio, mentre si spazzolava energicamente i capelli, preparandosi per la notte.

-"Ouch"- un verso di disappunto le sfuggì di bocca quando la spazzola si fermò in un groviglio di capelli ramati. Prese l'oggetto in questione e lo lanciò dall'altro lato della stanza, mandando in frantumi un vaso colmo di fiori arancioni. Sospirò rassegnata dalla sua goffaggine.

Così, carica di aspettative per il giorno seguente, si mise a letto e pregò che la determinazione che l'animava in quel momento non si sciogliesse come neve al sole alla presenza di Kristoff. E poi come ogni notte si addormentò sognando gli occhi scuri del "suo uomo del ghiaccio".

NdA: So che lettori italiani non ce ne sono molti in giro su questo fandom, anzi, mi correggo, su questo sito, ma davvero se quei pochi che ci sono, leggendo questi primi capitoli, perdessero due minuti della loro vita per farmi sapere il loro parere, ne sarei davvero felicissima. Lo stesso vale per chiunque riesca a capire quello che c'è scritto qui sopra XD Grazie in anticipo! A buon rendere allora e al prossimo capitolo! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2: DUBBI**

Nell'esatto momento in cui Anna si addormentava nella sua stanza, lontano dal castello c'era un'altra persona che si rigirava nel letto con mille dubbi in testa. Sulla montagna alle spalle di Arendelle, Kristoff stava steso a fissare le travi del soffitto della sua baita di legno. Quel posto era abbastanza fuori mano e solo chi lo conosceva poteva arrivarci. Questo era uno dei pregi di quel luogo isolato: quando voleva rimanere da solo con i suoi pensieri, Kristoff non aveva dubbi su dove andare. Lì non l'avrebbe infastidito nessuno. Forse Olaf, ma a quell'ora era certo che il pupazzo di neve stesse sonnecchiando nel giardino del castello. Sven dall'altra parte dell'unica stanza della baita, riposava già da un bel po' accanto al caldo del camino.

Invece Kristoff non riusciva a chiudere occhio: troppi dubbi gli si agitavano dentro e se chiudeva gli occhi, sognava Anna, che era anche il centro dei suoi pensieri e quindi dei suoi problemi di insonnia. Erano giorni che rifletteva sul rapporto con lei e non aveva potuto non porsi alcune domande: si amavano davvero? O era solo un'infatuazione passeggera? E se si amavano, lui sarebbe stato mai alla sua altezza? Insomma, Anna era pur sempre una principessa! E se anche lei avesse sorvolato sul suo status sociale, cosa mai poteva offrirle lui, che era un semplice venditore di ghiaccio? Anche ora che la regina aveva inventato un'onorificenza ad hoc solo per lui, era comunque di un rango troppo inferiore ad Anna, per sperare in un per sempre felici e contenti accanto a lei. E se Elsa non avesse approvato la loro relazione e si fosse fatta prendere da un'altra delle sue "crisi agghiaccianti"? Alla fine si era reso tristemente conto che la vita reale aveva poco a che fare con le favole.

Quella sera però, lontano da distrazioni e contaminazioni altrui (che potevano essere gli occhi dolci di Anna o il suo sorriso, o anche le battutine di Olaf o le occhiatacce di Sven), si sentiva in vena di decisioni importanti e pensò che era il momento adatto per fare le cose nel modo giusto.

Doveva partire dalle cose difficili: l'indomani avrebbe chiesto udienza alla regina e le avrebbe chiesto il permesso di corteggiare la sorella. Sapeva che per la felicità di Anna Elsa avrebbe accettato, ma nel caso contrario Kristoff aveva un piano B: se Anna lo amava davvero, allora avrebbe fatto di tutto per averla, anche contro il volere della regina; ma se così non fosse stato, si sarebbe fatto da parte accettando le decisioni delle due sorelle.

Sperava tanto che le sue congetture fossero sbagliate e che Anna tenesse a lui tanto quanto lui teneva a lei.

Si alzò a sedere, ormai sicuro che la notte sarebbe passata in bianco: con uno sbuffo si passò le mani sul viso stanco e quel semplice verso, fece svegliare Sven.

La renna si girò a guardarlo con gli occhi appannati dal sonno e un'espressione interrogativa. Fece un verso per attirare l'attenzione di Kristoff su di sé.

-"Scusa se ti ho svegliato, Sven."- il ragazzo gli sorrise dispiaciuto.

-"**Cosa c'è che non va, amico?"-**Kristoff diede voce ai pensieri di Sven come faceva di solito. Anna gli aveva ripetuto più di una volta che questa sua mania era terrificante, e lui le aveva riposto che non poteva farne a meno: per troppo tempo era rimasto solo con Sven, e quel piccolo escamotage l'aveva salvato dalla pazzia delle lunghe e fredde notti invernali. Le vecchie abitudini erano difficili da estirpare.

-"Niente. Solo pensavo che ci sono molte cose da chiarire e da sistemare e devo farlo al più presto, prima di rischiare di impazzire."-

Sven gli lanciò un'occhiata scontata, per sottolineare la domanda che voleva porgli: "**C'entra per caso Anna?**"-

-"E chi sennò? Quella ragazza ha la capacità di scombussolarmi anche quando non è nei paraggi."- scrollò le spalle esasperato da quella situazione.

Sven si voltò di nuovo verso la luce del camino e si sistemò al meglio per riaddormentarsi: "**Discorso già fatto, sai già cosa ne penso. Ora torno a dormire. 'Notte!"-**e la renna lo lasciò di nuovo solo ad arrovellarsi il cervello.

-"Grazie mille Sven. Sei sempre d'aiuto!"- disse con tono ironico mentre si stendeva di nuovo a letto, cercando di riposare quel poco che la mente gli concedeva -"Spero solo di non fare la figura dell'idiota con Elsa… se non le andasse a genio la cosa, potrebbe anche decidere di congelarmi."- rabbrividì al solo pensiero della donna.

Poi stanco si addormentò pian piano, cullato dal pensiero della risata cristallina di Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3: Di incubi e richieste importanti**

Quella mattina Anna si svegliò di pessimo umore a causa di un incubo che nel bel mezzo della notte l'aveva fatta svegliare urlando. A questo suo stato di nervosismo iniziale, si aggiungeva anche il fatto che di lì a qualche ora, avrebbe dovuto affrontare una chiacchierata di notevoli dimensioni con Kristoff. Tutta l'ansia accumulata a causa di queste due cose, la faceva essere tesa come una corda di violino. Infatti sobbalzò quando sentì un forte rumore provenire dalla porta della sua stanza e un piccolo gridolino di paura le sfuggì dalle labbra quando una sagoma, sgusciò dentro, nell'ombra della camera. Anna si rintanò sotto le coperte, terrorizzata.

Con un violento gesto deciso, la figura misteriosa, tirò le pesanti tende che impedivano alla luce del Sole di filtrare nella stanza, rivelando la figura paffuta di una delle cameriere al servizio della famiglia reale.

Anna che continuava a tremare come una foglia nel suo nascondiglio di lenzuola e cuscini, cominciò ad urlare.

-"Oh mio Dio! Vostra Altezza …cosa succede?"- la donna fece un balzo indietro appena le urla della principessa si diffusero nella stanza.

Anna smise di urlare, sentendo la voce della donna: tirò pian piano la testa fuori dalle coperte e scorgendo Grace, la sua assistente personale, fece un respiro profondo, dandosi mentalmente della stupida.

-"Grace. Oh mio Dio, che spavento che ho preso!"- si portò una mano all'altezza del cuore, che sembrava volesse scapparle dal petto tanto batteva forte.

-"Vostra Altezza, chi pensavate che fossi?"- la donna non poté fare a meno di ridere, sommessamente ovviamente, quando vide le condizioni in cui versavano i capelli e la faccia della principessa: un pagliericcio rossiccio era la sua acconciatura, come se nella notte una rondine avesse deciso di fare il suo nido proprio sulla testa di Anna; mentre la sua faccia era a metà tra lo stravolto, il sonno e lo spavento…un mix esilarante secondo Grace.

-"Assolutamente nessuno, cioè io…ehm ecco vedi, stanotte ho fatto un sogno orribile e ora sono molto agitata."- scese dal letto, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi in posizioni assurde.

La donna intanto le stava preparando i vestiti della giornata: "Vuole raccontarmelo? Così forse riuscirà ad esorcizzare la paura che ha provato e forse il suo stato d'agitazione diminuirà."

-"Oh no, Grace. Non credo sia il caso, era solo uno stupidissimo incubo. Sai che di solito ti racconto tutto, ma non volermene."- Anna le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante.

-"D'accordo come vuole. Su forza l'aiuto a prepararsi per la giornata."- Grace la condusse alla specchiera –"Vosta Altezza dov'è la spazzola?"

Anna indicò un punto all'altro lato della stanza senza dire niente, in evidente imbarazzo. Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Grace del disastro che aveva combinato la sera precedente.

La donna raccolse la spazzola senza dire nulla e cominciò a spettinare l'enorme massa di capelli ingarbugliati della principessa.

-"Grazie Grace…"- Anna fissò il riflesso della donna nello specchio e le sorrise riconoscente: da anni la donna era al castello e non aveva mai fatto caso alle stravaganze della principessa o della regina: Anna gliene era molto grata.

Grace la fissò per un momento e poi ricambiò il sorriso: "Di nulla."

A qualche stanza di distanza, al piano inferiore, Elsa era indaffarata a leggere e firmare infinite scartoffie, per assicurare ad Arendelle un flusso di scambi commerciali con gli altri regni.

Il suo lavoro venne improvvisamente interrotto da colpi secchi alla porta del suo studio.

-"Avanti!"- posò i fogli sulla scrivania ed attese.

Con sua grande sorpresa, dalla porta entrò la causa della tristezza di sua sorella. Kristoff si tolse il berretto che aveva in testa e fece un lieve inchino goffo.

-"Kristoff cosa ci fai qui?"- Elsa gli fece segno di accomodarsi su una delle due poltrone che stavano davanti alla sua scrivania.

-"Io…ehm io, mia regina, sono venuto a chiederle una cosa."- il ragazzo, rimasto in piedi, si ostinava a fissare intensamente la punta dei suoi stivali, intimorito dalla regina.

Elsa lo guardò attentamente e alzò un sopracciglio chiaro, poi sospirò rassegnata: "Dimmi pure."- fu laconica, glaciale, voleva che Kristoff la temesse, affinché non facesse soffrire Anna.

Il ragazzo la fissò di sottecchi, tremando alla vista dello sguardo freddo che gli stava riservando la regina: per tutta la vita, non aveva mai temuto il gelo, ma ora, al cospetto della "regina del ghiaccio", come la chiamavano gli altri venditori di ghiaccio di Arendelle, non poteva fare a meno di tremare quasi.

Prese un respiro profondo prima di parlare e poi prendendo il coraggio a due mani disse tutto d'un fiato: "SonovenutoperchiederleilpermessodicorteggiareAnna."- ce l'aveva fatta, glielo aveva detto, ci era riuscito.

-"Tu Anna, cosa?"- Elsa non aveva capito una sola parola di quello che aveva detto Kristoff.

Kristoff la guardò disperato. Chissà come aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo una volta, figurarsi ripeterlo di nuovo.

-"Io, beh sono venuto per chiederle il permesso di…corteggiare Anna. Cioè volevo dire la principessa Anna."- tornò a fissarsi le scarpe, nell'attesa che la regina si esprimesse, mentre arrossiva fin sulle orecchie.

Elsa rimase un secondo senza parole, poi scoppiò a ridere. Kristoff si voltò a guardarla: la sua risata ricordava molto il tintinnio dei cristalli di ghiaccio, che pendevano dagli alberi, quando il vento li sfiorava.

-"Mi stai chiedendo di corteggiare Anna? Ma io credevo tu lo stessi già facendo da tempo!"- Elsa si aspettava sicuramente una spiegazione.

-"Si, ma volevo avere il suo permesso. Dopo i recenti avvenimenti, e con recenti avvenimenti mi riferisco al tradimento del principe Hans, volevo che si fidasse di me, perché io…beh io ho intensioni serie. Intendo con Anna. So di essere un semplice venditore di ghiaccio e che Anna potrebbe avere qualsiasi principe da qui ai confini del mondo se solo volesse ma…"- ora la fissava dritta negli occhi, non temeva più il suo sguardo, che al suono di quelle parole si era addolcito.

Elsa lo interruppe con un gesto della mano: "Kristoff, a differenza di quanto credano molti, e soprattutto Anna, sono molto elastica su certi argomenti. Non mi importa se sei un montanaro, per me potresti essere anche un pupazzo di neve. L'importante per me è che Anna sia felice."- lo fissava seria, assolutamente convinta di quello che aveva detto.

-"Le tue parole mi rincuorano. Proprio ieri sera Anna mi ha riferito che i vostri rapporti si erano un po' "raffreddati", per usare un eufemismo, e mi è sembrato di capire che fosse molto triste per questo. Ma questa tua visita mi riempie di gioia. Sono felice che tu abbia preso così in considerazione il mio parere e per quanto mi riguarda sei libero di stare con Anna, se lei vorrà ancora, ovviamente."- Elsa gli sorrise davvero felice.

Kristoff non poteva credere alle sue orecchie: la regina aveva accettato senza battere ciglio e gli aveva dato la sua benedizione.

-"Grazie mille."- le rivolse un sorriso enorme e poi fece per andarsene.

-"Ah Kristoff. Sappi che se Anna dovesse soffrire in qualsiasi modo, ti riterrò direttamente responsabile. In tal caso dovrai tenerti pronto alla mia ira."- lo fissò intensamente per un secondo e poi si placò: "Buona giornata."

-"Certo."- il ragazzo fece dietro front ed uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Una volta fuori tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo e poi si incamminò alla ricerca di Anna. Doveva parlarle, scusarsi per il suo comportamento e dirle ciò che aveva detto alla sorella.

Immaginava già la sua faccia: si sarebbe sciolta di sicuro, forse avrebbe persino pianto.

Ma la faccia di Anna, quando le andò a sbattere contro sovrappensiero, non era proprio come se la sarebbe immaginata.

-"Oh eccoti, stavo proprio venendo a cercarti."- lo trascinò via per una mano, portandolo lontano dai corridoi del castello, lontano da orecchie indiscrete.

Lo portò nella sala dei quadri, dove richiuse la porta alle loro spalle e poi voltandosi verso di lui con un'espressione truce, lo fulminò con lo sguardo: "Noi due dobbiamo parlare!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4: PROVIAMOCI…**

Anna lo fissava con sguardo truce, pronta a saltargli addosso da un momento all'altro. Aveva tante di quelle cose da dirgli e da domandargli che non sapeva da dove cominciare; il piede batteva convulsamente a terra, mentre aveva le mani poggiate sui fianchi.

Kristoff la fissava in ansia: non voleva parlare per primo, aveva paura che l'avrebbe fatta infuriare ulteriormente.

-"Ehm…allora, perché mi hai portato qui?"- ma alla fine dovette spezzare il silenzio opprimente di quella stanza: lo sguardo omicida di Anna e gli occhi di tutti quei dipinti puntati su di lui, lo agitavano.

-"Perché, mio caro Kristoff, nel caso mi scappasse di mano la situazione devo avere dei testimoni."-

-"Ti rendi conto che sono quadri, vero?"- le chiese con fare interrogativo, alzando un sopracciglio e facendo un gesto per indicare tutti i dipinti attorno.

Anna si sentì punta sul vivo: quei quadri, come li chiamava lui, erano stati l'unico conforto che aveva avuto durante gli anni di isolamento nel castello. Quante ore aveva passato a raccontare a Giovanna D'Arco i suoi sogni per il futuro?

-"Stai peggiorando solo la tua già precaria situazione… "- gli puntò un dito contro –"Perché mi stai evitando?"- il suo tono di voce era diminuito di un'ottava, mentre gli angoli della bocca si piegavano all'ingiù.

-"Perché continui a nasconderti da me? È per qualcosa che ho fatto? Oh mio dio…ti ho detto qualcosa di spiacevole vero?"- si coprì la bocca con le mani.

Kristoff la guardò sorpreso: davvero credeva che fosse colpa sua?

-"Assolutamente no."- le rispose.

Anna si riprese all'improvviso, tornando la furia scatenata di qualche minuto prima: "e allora cos c'è che non va? Mi eviti per giorni e poi vieni qui e non dici niente…ah a proposito, perché sei qui?! Anzi non dirmelo, non mi interessa!"- tremava, scossa da brividi di adrenalina: lo spinse via.

-"Beh, dovrebbe invece."- la interruppe bruscamente prendendole la mano con cui continuava ad accusarlo e portandosela all'altezza del cuore.

-"Che significa?"- erano troppo vicini, doveva allontanarsi, altrimenti avrebbe perso la lucidità, non sarebbe più riuscita a spiccicare parola.

-"Che sono venuto qui per chiedere una cosa ad Elsa…una cosa che riguarda te!"-

Anna lo fissò per un secondo con fare interrogativo: "Cosa?"

-"Sono venuto per chiederle il permesso di stare con te…Vorrei cominciare con il piede giusto!"-la mano di Anna scivolò via dalla sua presa a quelle parole.

-"Cominciare?!"- disse con tono alterato –"Ma io credevo fossimo pronti per il grande passo, e con grande passo intendo un matrimonio, non certo un fidanzamento."

Il ragazzo la fissò sconcertato: "Dici sul serio?"

Anna annuì con forza.

-"Ma allora non hai imparato niente! Ti ricorda niente un certo principe Hans delle isole del Sud? Sai, gli piacevano le tartine e forse, molto probabilmente, il suo migliore amico si chiamava John…"- Kristoff non era mai stato tanto ironico in vita sua.

-"Ma tu non sei Hans. Tu sei Kristoff. Kristoff…"- Anna si bloccò: qual era il cognome di Kristoff?

-"Vedi? Non sai nemmeno il mio cognome…siamo dei perfetti sconosciuti; come puoi dire che siamo pronti per sposarci, quando non ci conosciamo affatto? Per quanto ne puoi sapere potrei anche essere uno spietato assassino o un ladro!"- aveva alzato la voce senza volerlo.

La principessa sbuffò: "Non essere sciocco…e poi io so tante cose di te."

-"Tipo?"- ecco la prova del nove. Il ragazzo era sicuro che dopo quello Anna avrebbe capito cosa intendeva.

-"Ti piacciono le renne"- tentò di ribattere sicura-" il tuo migliore amico è Sven e sei stato cresciuto dai troll. Ah e non sei niente male a suonare."- contava sulle dita tutte quelle informazioni sul conto di Kristoff.

Il ragazzo scosse il capo demoralizzato: Anna non voleva proprio capire!

-"Tutto qui?"-le chiese.

Anna cercò di dire qualcosa, ma non le venne in mente nient'altro. Prima di addormentarsi, la sera prima aveva preparato un discorso a prova di scemo, ed ora non riusciva a dire niente di più che sciocchezze.

-"Qual è il tuo cognome, allora?"-

-"Bjorgman…ma non serve saperlo ora!"- come doveva farglielo capire?

-"Oh ma invece sì! Ora so qualcosa in più su di te.- disse soddisfatta incrociando le braccia al petto e sfoderando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

Kristoff fece un verso disperato, continuando a guardarla sorridere, convinta di ogni parola che era uscita dalla sua bocca.

Poi gli venne in mente un'idea. Riprese coraggio, pronto per un ultimo tentativo.

-"D'accordo, fissa la data, qualunque giorno tu voglia. Anche oggi stesso."- la fissava sicuro di sé.

-"Davvero?"- Anna si era illuminata.

-"Davvero."- cominciava ad essere poco convinto di quello che stava facendo. E se Anna non avesse capitolato e avesse preso quella cosa sul serio? E se davvero si fossero sposati entro qualche ora? No, non era pronto. Forse non lo sarebbe mai stato.

-"Oh mio dio…corro a dirlo ad Elsa!"- si lanciò verso la porta, su di giri.

Kristoff la fermò, afferrandole una mano: "e se scoprissi di non sopportarmi? Se ti rendessi conto che in fin dei conti non mi ami davvero, ma che è stata solo l'euforia del momento?"

-"Ma cosa…?"- Anna non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.

-"Ascolta. Sei rimasta chiusa in un castello per anni, circondata dal silenzio e dalla solitudine, ed è normale che tu voglia riversare i tuoi sentimenti repressi su qualcuno…ma guarda com'è andata a finire con Hans, se n'è approfittato. Insomma, con lui hai preso un abbaglio colossale…e se ti sbagliassi anche su di me? Se non fossi io il tuo 'per sempre felici e contenti'?"- sapeva che le stava facendo male, ma voleva che si rendesse conto della verità di quelle parole.

-"Ma…ma io SO che tu sei il mio vero amore! Ne sono assolutamente convinta… perché mi dici tutto questo?"- una piccola lacrima le scivolò lungo la guancia.

Kristoff le si avvicinò prendendole le mani e asciugandole la piccola goccia, brillante come una gemma.

-"So che potrà sembrarti assurdo tutto quello che sto dicendo, soprattutto alla luce di quello che ho chiesto ad Elsa, ma credimi lo faccio solo per te. Hai appena recuperato la tua libertà, vuoi davvero legarti a me per sempre, con il rischio che un giorno potresti pentirtene?"-

-"Ma io-ti-amo!"- sillabò Anna al colmo dello sconforto-" Come puoi dire che…"

Kristoff non poteva vederla in quelle condizioni, era una cosa contro natura. Si arrischiò a baciarla dolcemente a fior di labbra, per calmarla.

-"Anch'io ti amo…e proprio per questo devi promettermi che ci proveremo, intendo a conoscerci meglio."- le sorrise rassicurante.

Anna si asciugò i residui delle lacrime con il dorso della mano e lo fissò sconfitta, ma allo stesso tempo felice: Kristoff le aveva appena dimostrato che teneva così tanto a lei, da posporre la propria felicità alla sua.

-"D'accordo, ci proveremo. Ma sono certa che sarà solo tempo sprecato!"- in un secondo tornò ad essere la Anna di sempre.

Kristoff le sorrise felice. Aveva avuto quello che voleva, era stato più forte della cocciutaggine di Anna, ed aveva vinto. Sapeva in cuor suo che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio, e chissà, forse un giorno, non troppo presto sperò, si sarebbero sposati.

La principessa lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri: "Ascolta, fra una settimana partirò per partecipare alle nozze di una mia cugina, nel regno di Corona…ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi? Sai, Elsa non può venire, è impegnata con tutte le sue cose da regina e mi annoia andare da sola. Se non puoi, non fa nulla, chiederò ad Olaf o a Grace di accompagnarmi...allora?"- Anna aveva recuperato la parlantina in due secondi.

-"Sei sicura?"- chiese titubante.

-"Ma certo, mi sembra un ottimo modo per cominciare; non credi?"- gli fece l'occhiolino, porgendogli la mano.

-"Assolutamente."


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5: RICORDI**

Elsa era ancora chiusa nel suo studio, seduta dietro ad una scrivania piena di fogli e libri contabili, quando il Sole tramontò dietro le montagne di Arendelle. Il tè che aveva chiesto ad una cameriera qualche ora prima, era rimasto ignorato su un angolo del tavolo, fino a diventare freddo. Aveva mangiato solo due biscotti alla vaniglia che accompagnavano il tè, ormai imbevibile.

Ormai stanca si stropicciò gli occhi con l'indice e il pollice, e cominciò a mettere un po' d'ordine, prima di scendere a cena.

Un rumore ovattato di passi che si allontanavano, le giunse dalla porta. Si alzò curiosa di scoprire a chi appartenessero e fece giusto in tempo ad aprire la porta, che vide sparire dietro l'angolo del corridoio le trecce rosse di Anna.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e in silenzio seguì la sorella: per quel giorno aveva chiuso con gli affari di stato, era ora di dedicarsi alle cose davvero importanti.

Anna aveva passato un pomeriggio speciale con Kristoff, camminando sottobraccio tra le strade affollate di Arendelle, senza una destinazione precisa, felici solo di stare insieme, parlando di tutto e di niente; ed ora, dopo averlo salutato alle porte del palazzo, non voleva rintanarsi nella sua stanza o nella biblioteca, nel silenzio. Aveva così tanta voglia di muoversi, di saltare, correre e addirittura cantare, che non poteva stare ferma in un posto solo. Quell'uscita con Kristoff l'aveva caricata come un giocattolo a molla…sarebbe potuta andare avanti a camminare nei corridoi fino allo sfinimento, finché il sonno non l'avesse fermata.

Ma qualcosa, prima della stanchezza, le tolse il sorriso, costringendola a fermarsi.

Elsa osservò Anna gironzolare saltellando per il castello con un'aria trasognata sul volto, senza che si accorgesse di essere spiata. La principessa si muoveva quasi a passo di danza sui tappeti, che si estendevano apparentemente infiniti sul pavimento, mentre la gonna colorata le svolazzava attorno alle caviglie; giurò di averla sentita cantare e si beò di quel suono lieve e melodioso, mentre la sorella continuava a camminare spedita senza una meta apparente, inchinandosi ogni tanto ai dipinti che decoravano le pareti dei corridoi del castello e annusando i bouquet posti qui e li. La regina non poté fare a meno di trattenere una risata: Anna era davvero di buon umore, e sospettava che ci fosse lo zampino di un certo tagliatore di ghiaccio di sua conoscenza, e questo non poteva che riempirla di gioia.

Continuò a starle a qualche passo di distanza, finché lo stomaco non cominciò a reclamare e decise di saltare allo scoperto; ma qualcosa la trattenne: Anna si era fermata davanti ad una porta grande e di legno scuro, immobile, a fissare i pomelli d'ottone con uno sguardo strano.

Elsa non comprese cosa la sorella stesse facendo, fin quando non realizzò dove si trovavano. E allora tutto le fu chiaro.

Anna fissava la sua immagine distorta riflettersi nei pomelli lucidi, senza sapere cosa fare: qualcosa la bloccava.

Era da tanto che non passava lì, anzi, di solito evitava volutamente di avventurarsi in quella parte del castello. Ma quel giorno il suo fatale girovagare, l'aveva portata lì, come una sorta di crudele contrappasso per la felicità che provava in quel momento.

Quella porta dava su una parte del suo passato recente così dolorosa, da farle ancora sanguinare il cuore. Dietro quel legno scuro c'erano gli ultimi momenti di vita quotidiana dei suoi genitori, prima che il cupo mare del nord se li portasse via.

Avvicinò tremante la mano al pomello e girò piano, per aprire: una folata di profumo alla lavanda le pizzicò il naso e le riportò alla mente il ricordo di mille abbracci consolatori. La lavanda era l'essenza della madre, il profumo che la cullava quando era triste, era un odore che riusciva a calmarla.

Dentro tutto era rimasto come l'ultima volta che i genitori avevano varcato la soglia di quella stanza: uno spaccato di intimità cristallizzato nel tempo.

Lo spiraglio che aveva aperto, lasciava entrare la fioca luce delle numerose candele che illuminavano il corridoio, facendo apparire la stanza come un luogo lontano dal tempo, sacro e quasi effimero.

Varcò titubante la soglia, muovendo pochi passi, avvicinandosi al letto a baldacchino che si ergeva al centro della camera: allungò una mano verso una delle colonnine di sostegno, dove si attorcigliava morbida una tenda damascata, e vi si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze, sopraffatta dai troppi ricordi.

Chiuse per un istante gli occhi e dietro le palpebre serrate cominciarono ad affollarsi i ricordi di notti di incubi e mattine festose passate in quella stanza, lì, dove ora incombeva solo la triste presenza dell'assenza.

Lì, in quello stesso luogo, li aveva abbracciati per l'ultima volta, con la speranza che li avrebbe rivisti presto. Invece non era andata così: si era ritrovata di nuovo sola con se stessa; la realtà della morte dei suoi genitori si era fatta prepotentemente strada tra i suoi sogni di ragazzina, distruggendoli inesorabilmente.

Riaprì di scatto gli occhi, riabituandosi alla poca luce e scorse con la coda dell'occhio il dipinto di famiglia.

Non era un'immagine ufficiale, come ad esempio il ritratto del padre in alta uniforme e con i sigilli reali, appeso nello studio di Elsa; no, era un ritratto vero, che più che rappresentare persone, ritraeva il forte legame che le univa, nonostante tutto.

Ricordava che la madre aveva tanto insistito per farlo, ed era stato in quell'occasione che aveva rivisto Elsa dopo tanto tempo, trovandola cambiata, scostante, altera, chiusa dentro i suoi freddi silenzi.

Li ritraeva insieme, stretti l'uno all'altra, come una famiglia normale, come se non ci fossero mai state porte chiuse o segreti inconfessabili: lei con una mano poggiata su quella della madre e Elsa aggrappata al braccio del padre, come se fosse l'unico elemento sicuro e stabile in quel mondo.

Si avvicinò al dipinto, con gli occhi puntati sulle figure regali dei suoi genitori. Rimase a guardarli per secondi, attimi infiniti che in quella stanza si dilatavano oltre il tempo e lo spazio. Oltre anche la morte. Fu come riaverli accanto: gli occhi luminosi del padre e il sorriso dolce della madre, così reali da sembrarle veri.

Allungò una mano verso l'immagine. Rimase ferma a mezz'aria per un istante prima di posarsi sulla tela ruvida, sull'intreccio di mani che univano le sue a quelle della madre. Un groppo in gola le impedì per un momento di respirare e non poté trattenere oltre le lacrime che le pungevano agli angoli degli occhi. Rivoli argentei le scivolarono silenziosi lungo le guance rosee, prima di lanciarsi nel vuoto e caderle sul vestito. Cominciò a singhiozzare sommessamente, quasi temendo di spezzare il silenzio immobile di quel luogo.

Poi diede voce ai suoi pensieri.

Elsa era rimasta immobile sulla soglia a fissarla, con il cuore che le si accartocciava pian piano nel petto. Non aveva mai visto quel lato di Anna, sempre allegra e solare, pronta a tutto. Si rese conto di come la sorella, quella bambina che era cresciuta a suon di no, sussurrati a denti stretti dal buco di una serratura, avesse imparato a nascondere dietro una facciata di finta sbadataggine le proprie emozioni.

Guardando a fondo dentro di sé, Elsa capì di essere stata non solo l'origine della tristezza di Anna, ma anche la causa del cambiamento della sorella. Faceva di tutto per nasconderlo dietro sorrisi luminosi e battute di spirito, ma in quel momento, nella quiete di quella stanza, pensando di essere sola, dava libero sfogo ai propri sentimenti.

Elsa sapeva che quella era la vera Anna, quella che aveva voluto proteggere da se stessa, ma che in realtà aveva solo distrutto. La facciata che la sorella si era costruita, era perfettamente uguale a quella della bambina spensierata e cocciuta che era stata un tempo. Ma in quell'involucro fragile che era il suo cuore, con la potenza di un'onda anomala, si davano battaglia spiriti opposti: da una parte c'era una principessina felice e dall'altra c'era la piccola Anna, costretta a crescere troppo in fretta, alla ricerca delle attenzioni di genitori troppo impegnati a salvare dalla follia l'altra figlia.

La regina era ormai sul punto di andarle incontro e stringerla a sé, quando sentì la sorella dire qualcosa.

-" N-non voglio più rimanere da sola… non voglio più dire addio a nessuno."- Anna stringeva il pugno sulla tela, mentre teneva il viso basso, affondato nel petto. I singhiozzi le scuotevano le spalle esili e sembrava che da un momento all'altro potesse andare in frantumi.

Elsa entrò nel cono di luce e la sua ombra si stagliò imponente nella stanza. Anna trasalì spaventata, senza voltarsi: si asciugò le lacrime e si girò a guardarla, con un sorriso stampato in volto.

-"Ciao Elsa, che ci fai da queste parti?"- l'ombra della sera nascondeva gli occhi rossi della principessa, ma niente poteva attenuare il tono malinconico della sua voce.

Elsa non le rispose e le corse incontro, abbracciandola.

-"Scusami Anna, scusa per tutto il male che ti ho fatto, per tutte le porte sbattute in faccia, per tutti i silenzi dietro i quali mi sono nascosta…scusa."- Elsa aveva cominciato a piangere, mischiando le proprie lacrime con quelle di Anna, che era rimasta basita da quel contatto inatteso ma desiderato a lungo.

Dopo la faccenda dell'inverno perenne, Elsa non si era mai scusata per tutti gli anni di isolamento in cui aveva costretto anche Anna, e quando le saltava in mente di farlo, era sempre il momento sbagliato; ma quel luogo e quel preciso istante di debolezza, le diedero la forza di parlare.

-" Non sarai mai più sola, Anna. Non sarai costretta a dire addio a nessuno, finché ci sarò io. Starò sempre con te, sarò la tua ombra se vorrai, ma ti prego, non piangere."- Elsa la teneva per le spalle e la guardava pian piano calmarsi sotto il suo tocco freddo, senza lamentarsi.

Dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio, Anna le rivolse uno sguardo strano, a metà fra lo sconcertato e lo scherzo: "Non dirai mica sul serio, vero? Sarebbe da psicopatici, intendo il fatto di diventare la mia ombra. Io ho bisogno della mia intimità…"-

-"Oh Anna…"- Elsa rise di cuore –"Grazie!"

-"Per cosa?"-

-"Per essere te…"

Anna si allontanò di qualche passo, tendendole la mano: "Non preoccuparti, ci sarà il modo di ringraziarmi, prima o poi! Insomma hai da farti perdonare parecchie cose, non puoi certamente riparare tutto con un abbraccio e un'affermazione del genere."

Elsa afferrò la mano tesa e la spintonò: "Farò qualunque cosa tu voglia, non dovrai far altro che chiedere."

-"Oh beh, allora se la metti così avrei una richiesta: dopo tutto questo"- indicò lo spazio tra di loro -"avrei bisogno di una tonnellata di cioccolato per recuperare il buon umore di qualche ora fa. Per cominciare andrebbero bene quei cioccolatini che tieni sul comodino vicino al letto, quelli che ti fai arrivare dalla Francia e che non vuoi condividere con me…"

-"E tu come fai a …Aspetta, d'accordo, dopo cena ti aspetto in camera mia."- Elsa chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

-"Ci conto, allora."


End file.
